Passionate Red
by F-kingWinchesters
Summary: Edward goes missing, Roy's best friend is shot and killed. so who was the one who told Roy that Edward was okay? I suck at summaries. eventual yaoi. and Rated T for language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Hah. I've never done an FMA fanfic before sooo... Here's this. I don't know how long it's going to be... but anyway, There will be some RoyxEd. Maybe I'll write some NORMAL fanfic sooner or later, but I highly doubt it! I'm a yaoi obsessed fangirl! =D anyway, T for language. there will be yaoi. I promise you. ENJOY! Read&Review, please! I always like critcism, just don't tear me apart, please?  
><strong>

**PROLOUGE**

He sat down for the first time that day. They were told they weren't permitted a break at all. Just because one of the soldiers had gotten cocky with another officer. Why was it so hard to get it through their heads that this was war? That this isn't just some training camp to wear you out. This is a total out right genocide of the innocent people of Ishbal.

This may be some game to them, but this was wrong in more ways than one. To wipe out an entire race just because one of their people mistake. An accident. He hadn't meant to kill that kid. One small child that he hadn't even known the name of. It was a frazzled soldier who was startled by an Ishbalan. A red eyed child. Was this country so messed up that they'd murder an innocent populous just because of a damn mistake? Yes. That's what's this has come to. Murder. Genocide. Something that would be illegal had it not been government induced. The people of Amestris sure didn't seem too pleased that the war still raged on. They wanted their families back they couldn't care less about the Ishbalans.

"They're almost gone, Roy." His voice cracked as he spoke. Hoarse from shouting at the lower ranking officers. He removed his glasses and held them up above him. Squinting, inspecting the lenses. Maes Hughes, his best friend, pulled into this mess just the same as him. He had dark circles shadowing his eyes, his hair and face covered in dirt. "Roy?" Roy Mustang snapped his head up, breaking away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, Hughes. I was- um, dis- distracted." Hughes replaced his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and look down at Roy. There was something bothering him. This war had been going on for sometime, now. Not long enough for it to be over with, though. The Ishbalans fought hard, for their land. So far, they hadn't done too well fighting off an enormous alchemic military.

"Roy Mustang, do you really think I believe that? There's something going on inside that brain of yours." Maes took a seat on the ruins of what he assumed to have been someone's home, next to Roy. "Roy, I know something's up. You've been out of it since before the war even started. What's up, man?"

Roy tilted his head to the side, receiving a popping sound from his neck, in return. He must be getting old. Tch. Old? He was barely in his twenties. Roy lifted himself off the rubble and dusted off his uniform. "Maes, I'm fine." Maes gave a disbelieving snort. "I'm okay. Really, Hughes. I am."

Roy looked around and released a heavy sigh. What the hell had gone so wrong? Why was he doing this? Blindly following orders. A "dog of the military" as they called him. They were right. To help in the causing the pain of people he didn't even know. It was wrong. So, so wrong. This wouldn't happen once he became fuhrer. No war that wasn't necessary would occur.

"Mustang. Time to get back to work." Roy turned around, rubbing his eyes. The circles just seemed to grow darker each time he snapped his fingers. Each time he destroyed a life. Each time he burned something in this baren dessert area. Each time those passionate red flames engulfed an Ishbalan home. "Hey, Roy! Hello?" Roy just glared at the man who interrupted his thoughts. As the sun glinted against his black eyes.

"I'm going, General." Going to destroy more lives and tear himself up even more than he already is, now.

**Thoughts? I wrote this sitting in my grandma's living room, bored! =) Well I hope you like it. Please review! It would make me happy. Tell me things I can do to become a better writer. **

**PS I promise the next chapters will be longer! This was only the prolouge! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later:_

Roy leaned back in the large black leather chair at his desk and sighed. The rain pounded in the windows steadily behind him as he finished up his paperwork early, for once.

_The room feels so empty_. Roy's single thought seemed to reverberate around him. As if the plain white walls were taunting him. He mindlessly tapped his pen on the hallow, wooden desk, in time when the falling rain and howling wind." Where is that damned kid?" Roy growled under his breath.

Edward Elric, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist', was supposed to have been in Roy's office almost two hours ago, to give a report on his last mission. Roy had sent him to Xing to investigate something that Maes had brough to his attention almost a month back. There had been 'secretive' talk among the royalty of Xing about immortality and the Philosopher's Stone.

Edward had left for Xing three weeks ago. Maes Hughes had said that he had arrived in Central at about 10:00pm the previous day. Figuring Edward was tired, he let him stay home and rest after his return. He sent Maes to Edward's apartment to inform him to be at work at nine o'clock am the following morning to give his report.

It hadn't been a difficult mission. Just to interrogate one of the fifteen sons in line to emporer of Xing. The trip to Xing was important to Ed too. Not just a waste of his time for his search for the Philosopher's Stone. He had always thought about Ed's well-being... And Al's of course.

11:23. Roy pushed back his chair and rose from his desk. He storde swiftly to the door and opened it to see Riza, her hand raised in a fist, as if she was about to knock to anounce her entrance. Her dark brown eyes brimming with urgency. Roy side-stepped the doorway allowing Riza to enter. Hurriedly, Roy shut the door and motioned for his subordinate to sit down.

"Sir, I don't have time to sit." Roy opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "It's about Edward, sir." Roy clamped his mouth shut and let her continue. "Thank you, sir." She drew in a slow, shaking breath. "You said he arrived back in Central at exactly 10:00pm on Wednesday, February 23th, Sir." Roy nodded in affirmation. Not seeing the fault in any of the stated claim. "Well, he didn't, sir."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Roy's eyes grew wide. "I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly. I must be getting old." Roy muttered the last bit to himself. "It sounded as though you said that he **didn't **come back." She slowly nodded her head. Looking alarmed and somewhat concerned for her superior officer and best friend. Roy shook his head. "No. that can't be true! Maes told me himself, that Edward had arrived in Central and I sent him to Ed's apartment to tell him to report here at nine o'clock! Hughes even confirmed that he would be here!"

Riza bowed her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Colonel, there's something else... Maes... Maes was shot yesterday morning around 8am. We just recieved word of it about five minutes ago. There's no details on the murderer yet. They're still looking. He was found in an allyway about an hour ago. Roy fell to the couch behind him, Riza kneeling beside him. "I'm so sorry, sir." Tears steadily rolled down her pale cheeks.

"First Edward. Now my best friend?" Riza could only stare at Roy. His dark eyes seemed to grow darker as a shadow covered his face. He ducked his head, his jet black hair falling into his face. "Wait a damned minute!" His head snapped up ad he jumped off the couch. Riza gasped and fell backwards from shock.

"You said Maes was... shot," Having difficulty saying that word, Roy swalloed and continued. "He reported to me at twelve-thirty saying Edward had arrived in Central! There's no way he could have if he was murdered almost twenty-four hours before hand. And Maes would have never lied to me. Especially about Edward." Riza had recompsed herself and looked puzzeled.

"Sir, what are you implying?" Roy shook his head and was about to reply when his phone rang. The pair jumped at the shirll, abrupt sound from across the room. Roy simply stared at it for a brief moment. His brain finally responded, shaking the state of shock from his mind.

Roy sprinted across the room and grabbed the phone before it had time to stopp ringing. "Hello?" He asked breathlessly. He put a hand on his chest and tried to slow his breathing down as he waited for a response. there was a crackling sound and someone breathing heavily. "Hello? Who is this?" Roy asked impatiently

"Roy? Is that you?" an all-too familiar voice said. He said his name. The same way he wlways had. "Are you alone?" Roy looked up at Riza whose expression was a mixture of confusion and surprise. He muttered something into the reciever.

"You're dismissed, Lieutenant." Riza gathered her wits and stood at attention, saluting her commanding officer. She turned to leave and quietly shut the door behind her. Roy waited a few seconds before he responded into the phone. "Edward... Where are you?"

**A/N:**

**~La la la!~ :D see this story was gonna be all mushy and junk, but i wanted some action too =) so here it is! ha ha but dont worry, it WILL be mushy sometime. looooool! Anyway, R&R please! I need reviews too feed my famiiilyy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. New chapter! :D R&R please! **

There was only silence as Roy grew stedily more impatent with Edward. "Fullmetal! I asked you a question! Answer me!" He paused and regained his composure. "That's an order." Laughter came from the man on the other side.

"Roy. Come on. You've been my commanding officer for years. You really think I listen to you? I never have. Or have you forgotten in the past three weeks I've been gone?" There was a smile dancing on Roy's lips. He had missed hearing Edward's cocky laugh. What the hell? Where the hell had that come from? He has **got **to get his head on straight. He tried to keep his smile hidden as he spoke.

"Fullmetal! Just answer me." Edward gave a short laugh then fell quiet. Roy waited before asking another question, fearing he may not answer due to irritation. There was an abrupt sigh. "Ed?"

"Roy, listen. I can't tell you. Okay? I'll let you know somehow, but I can't tell you right now." There was a long pause. Edward seemed to be contemplating. "Roy I need to tell you something. It's important. About us. Roy, I... gotta go." he whispered the last two words. There was a click followed by silence and a dial tone.

"Fullmetal. Fullmetal? Edward? Ed!" Roy slammed the reciever back onto its holder. "Dammit!" He violently threw himself into his chair and huffed. Roy dropped his head into his hands and ruffled his hair a little, shaking his head.

"Edward? Where the **fuck **are you?" Roy whispered into the empty room, as if the walls would give him the answer. His voice was almost drowned out by the rain, now thundering against the window pane.

There was a small, soft knock at his door. He lifted his head and slipped on his mask of indifference. He feigned to be busy with his nonexistent paperwork. "Enter." He said softly. Riza stepped through and silently shut the door. She stood there, glaring at her friend. Roy heard a click and glanced up. Riza had her gun pointed directly into his face. Roy smiled pleasently up into the barrel of her gun.

"Lieutenant, is there a problem?" Riza rolled her eyes and continued glaring. She opened her mouth to speak as Roy held up and hand to cut her off. "Don't bother, Riza, I'm not telling you a thing. Say what you want. That phone call was private. Nothing you need to know. Go ahead and shoot me for it, if you'd like, Hawkeye." He looked at her with his classic smirk and she lowered her gun.

"Sir, I just want to know one thing. Permission to ask?" Roy seemed to mull it over in his mind weighing out the pros and cons. It's just Riza. What sould go wrong? Roy nodded an OK. Her voice dropped. "Sir, was it Edward?" She asked in an undertone. Roy's eyes widened, then quickly closed. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes once more as he exhaled. He nodded.

Riza looked shocked. She raised her voice almost to a yell. "Fine, sir. Don't tell me!" Roy looked confused. She winked at him and walked away. Closing the door behind her. _Smart, Hawkeye. Very smart. _He thought to himself.

Roy stepped into Central Command. His watch read exactly 6:00am. Right on time. He walked up to Riza, his coffee in hand and his other waiting for Riza to hand him his mountain of usual paperwork. Instad, she handed him a small folded slip of paper with printed handwriting that read: '_Dear Bastard_' on front in a familiar messy scrawl. "This came for you, sir."

Wide-eyed, Roy quickly snatched the paper from her hand and strode to his office in almost urgancy he dropped his coffee onto the nearby table, suddenly uninterested in the bitter black liquid. He sat in the leather chair beind his desk and turned the paper over in his hands; suddenly scared to open it.

Roy slowly unfolded it with trembling hands and layed on his desk to flatten it out. He lifted his hands off the paper. And read it quickly.

_'Meet me at 10:30pm in the allyway across from Central Command. __**Tonight**__.'_

Roy read it over several times and commited it to memory. He popped his neck and reached into the pocket of his royal blue military uniform. Roy slid on his gloves and held out the small peice of paper. In an instant Roy snapped is fingers and the paper turned to ash within his grip.

"I'm leaving, Lieutenant." Roy gave a short wave as he walked past Riza's desk. He heard a click and stopped short. "What is it **now**, Hawkeye?" He slowly turned around to see a very furious, Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir, it is ten pm. You've been here **all **day and you didn't **touch **your paperwork. **What **have you been doing all day?" She said angrily through clenched teeth. Roy let out a sigh of aggrivation. And bit his lip to keep a hold of his temper. Edward will be waiting for him. He needed to leave. **Now**.

"Hawkeye, drop it. I'm leaving. Check my desk for the paperwork I finished. Understood?" Riza lowered her gun as she recieved a familiar look from her friend. She came to attention and quickly saluted Roy.

"Yes, sir!" Roy turned on his heel and left Central Command in a hurry. As soon as Roy had left, she opened his office door and flicked on the light. She made her way to his desk. On the left side, was the stack of untouched paperwork. In the center was a peice of paper. It had one simple sentence written in Roy's neat handwriting.

_'tell havoc that Everything Doesn't need to be filed With A Red Dot. at 10:30.' _

Riza gasped in shock and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Roy's wooden desk. _'Edward.' _

"So he's meeting Edward at 10:30?" She asked herself in a confused whisper. Riza slowly regained her composure. She looked at the clock. 10:28. _No wonder he was in such a rush_. Riza got up from the leather chair, turned off the light, and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N! Hello I am so sorry for the amount of time it took to post this God-for-saken chapter! Please don't kill me! O.O anyway please enjoy. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Chapter 3:**

Where is that Bastard? Edward looked at the small digital watch on his wrist. He had to find some sort of cheap watch after that ass hole shattered his state pocket watch. Edward leaned against the cold brick wall and slowly slid to the ground.

"Damn. It's freezing out here." Edward muttered to himself. He heard a small chuckle and jerked his head up.

"Lucky I broght an extra jacket then, hmm?" A tall dark figure pursued towards Edward. He backed himself up as far as the hard wall would allow him. "Calm down, Edward. It's just me." Edward squinted into the darkness as the low baritone voice registered in his head.

"Colonel Bastard?" Roy let a low chuckle escape through his lips once more as he lowered a hand towards the short blond male on the ground.

"Yes. Now take this jacket before you freeze." Edward took Roy's hand and gathered his balance on his feet. He looked up into the dark onyx eyes staring at him. Looking at him as though he hadn't seen him in years.

"Stop looking at me like that." Edward demanded as a deep blush dusted his cheeks. Roy gave him a small smile and let go of Edward's hand. And embraced the smaller male into a tight hug. Edward's eyes widened then slowly wrapped his arms around Roy's waist.

The two stood together, blocking the freezing wind from Edwards already, wind-chapped red face. Roy slowly released Edward and draped a jacket over his shoulders. Edward blushed. Hoping Roy couldn't tell. Roy took his hand again and began to lead him out of the allyway and in the opposite way of central command.

"So this is where you live, eh?" Roy smirked and opened the door. Edward followed him into the small apartment complex. "It's cozy." He smiled and shrugged out of Roy's jacket and then his own signature red one, hanging them on the coat rack by the door.

Roy tossed Edward his military jacket and asked him to hang it up while he got them some coffee. "You want it black?" Roy called to him from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Edward shouted back, admiring a shadowbox filled with glass figurines ranging in color from clear to black. He picked up one molded into a small red box. He carefully slid off the lid. revealing a small pink heart with a metal chain through the center of the top.

Roy smiled, setting the coffee cups on the table quietly and sat in his favorite armchair. Watching the blond admire his glass sculptures. "Do you like it?" Edward jumped, dropping the box on the carpeted ground. Roy chuckled and rose from his chair.

Edward dropped to the ground to pick up the unharmed necklace and its little red box. "Sorry, Mustang." Roy shook his head and grabbed the necklace out of Edwrad's hands.

"Y'know, Ed." Edward looked puzzled as he used his first name so casually. "I made all of these." Edward's eyes grew wide. Gaping at his commanding officer.

"You did?" Roy nodded his head in affirmation, letting the chain slip between is fingers and into Edward's open palm. "They're absolutely gorgeous." Roy grinned and stood up. Edward followed suit and layed the necklace back into it's place in the small red box.

Roy took it and placed back on display and picked up a slightly larger box from a drawer to the side of the shadow box. The colors were mixed together making a gorgeous blue and purple swirl. He removed the lid and placed it on the top of the shelf. Roy slowly pulled out a ring with a yellowish-gold band and a clear sphere where the diamond should be.

Edward gasped. "Is that all glass as well?" Roy smiled almost sadly and nodded. Edward mouthed 'wow' Roy took his hand and slipped the ring onto Edward's slinder finger. The same sad smile on his face. Edward admired the ring a little longer, slipped it off and delicately layed it back into the box.

**A/N Kinda short, but meh. I couldn't think of anything else. And just because I took so long to put up this chapter... I'll put aother chapter up with it. :D R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Rated T for language and really bad teenage angst... O.O R&R!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Edward get your lazy ass out of bed, dammit!" Roy commanded for the hunderedth time in the past thirty minutes. Edward just groaned and pulled the blankets higher over his head. Muttering something about killing Roy if he didn't leave him alone. "Edward Elric. Get out of bed! It's two in the afternoon!" Edward still didn't respond.

Frustrated, Roy pulled his gloves from his pocket and slid them on. "Edward if you don't get up, I'm setting you on fire." Edward jumped up, with his hair falling out of it's braid from being slept on.

"You wouldn't dare." Edward seethed through clenched teeth. Roy smirked at edward his fingers ready to snap. "Fine! I'm up. Geeze." Edward made a disgusted face and pulled the rubber band out of his hair and shook his head freeing the rest of the hair that was still braided.

Roy grabbed Edward's hand as he tried to rebraid his hair. "What's this?" Roy asked in a monotone. Edward looked at the hand Roy had captured in his own wondering what he was talking about. Edward tried to pull his hand away from Roy's. "Edward. what is on your wrist?"

Edward sighed in defeat and looked at his wrist, the ugly red lines glaring at him as the pink lines continued to fade into white scars. "It's nothing, Roy." Roy glared at Edward and tightened his grip on Edward's hand.

"You cut yourself?" Roy was pissed. His eyes showed it. "And... Are these burn marks?" Edward bowed his head blond fringe shadowing his face. He sniffed and raised his head. Tears brimming his eyes. Roy wasn't backing down.

"Yes. I cut and burn my wrists." Edward pulled the blankets off himself revealing similar burns and slashes across his thighs. "And my legs." He laughed bitterly. Roy's eyes shadowed over and bowed his head.

"What happened in Xing?" Roy said. His voice barely above a whisper. Edward extended his right hand and placed it under Roy's chin. Lifting Roy's head so that the two were eye level.

"It's nothing. Honestly. I can't talk about it. It hurts." Roy took a hand and placed it on Edward's pale cheek, shaking his head. Edward smirked. "I'm okay, now. Promise, Roy." Edward took a deep breath. "I just at the time couldn't handle being away from someone I love. it's something hard to deal with."

"How long have you been doing this?" Roy asked. His eyes searching Edward's. Edward sighed.

"About four years. On and off." Roy looked puzzled. "On and off meaning that every time a certain thing happened... Every time I was away from the person I love." The puzzled look on Roy's face stayed fixated. "Every time I was on a mission." Roy was still confused. "Roy fucking Mustang! I love you, dammit."

Edward pulled Roy's face towards his and forcefully kissed Roy. Roy stayed stoic. Edward began to move away but was pulled back to Roy. Roy got off the floor and successfully pinned Edward onto the bed. Edward broke the kiss, gasping for air. Roy smirked.

"You idiot." Roy laughed. "I've been waiting to hear that for years. Did you think I didn't feel the same?" Edward grinned and placed a soft kiss on Roy's lips.

"Well... Maybe a little. I guess all of the stupidity of cutting and burning myself was more unneccissary than I thought, huh?" Roy smacked Edward on the side of the head. Edward smiled up at Roy.

**A/N TOLD YOU IT WOULD BECOME MUSHY! :D did you like it? Did you? R&R pleasee! :D**


End file.
